in spring
by Mayumi Yoshida
Summary: eh review cerita ini dong please ya....


_**In spring**_

Ye… udah lama menunggu beberapa hari akhirnya mulai juga maklum orang baru… hehehe ya udah males kalo basa basi dulu langsung mulai aja ya ceritanya…

---(**Clarie's POV**)---

---_in hot spring---_

_06.00 _aku pergi ke hot spring dekat gunung sekaligus mengambil rebung dan rumput2 yang bisa dijual tapi bagiku kalau spring paling sedikit penghasilannya tapi lebih baik daripada winter….. aku berendam di hot spring, sambil melihat alam memang ini hot spring terbuka.

Setengah jam kemudian aku sudah ada di rumah sambil memotong rumput keringatku mengalir deras "aduuuh capek banget…." Keluhku sambil duduk di bawah pohon apel "hai Claire!!!!!!!!" teriak Ann dari jauh "hai juga" kataku lemas "kenapa?" tanyanya "nggak Cuma kecapean,masuk yuk!!!!" aku beranjak dan pergi ke rumah, Ann mengikutiku.

"Kamu tinggal sendiri??" tanya Ann sambil membuka pintu kamarku "ranjangnya ada dua…." Katanya aku sibuk di dapur "aku tidak berfikiran menikah kok Ann" aku meletakkan juice strawberry dan sanwidch telur di meja "tapi yang suka kamu tuh banyak lho, misalnya Gray,Cliff,lalu…pokoknya semua cowok lajang kecuali kai dia kan punyaku….." katanya sambil meminum juice strawberry-nya "iya…iya sok aja" kataku "hahaha… kamu itu kenapa sih????" Ann mengunyah sanwidch "kenapa apanya? dasar bodoh…"aku juga ikut tertawa.

"Sudah pukul 02.00" kata Ann sambil menyimpan majalah girls di meja "aku pulang dulu!" katanya "ehhhh…tunggu kamu mau ke inner inn bukan? tunggu, aku juga mau kesana" kataku bersiap siap "nah,ayo!!!".

"Hai Cliff! Aku punya urusan denganmu sebentar, mari ke pantai!!".

Aku menarik lenganya Gray dan yang lainnya cemberut aja sedangkan cliff yang aku tarik lenganya itu mukanya memerah hihihi.

---**Gray's POV**---

---_in Inner Inn_---

"Dasar….uuuuh" aku menggaruk garuk kepala "apa sih yang dibicarakan Cliff dan Claire itu????" keluhku lagi "capek deh…." Kata Ann duduk di meja "ngapain sih kamu???" bentakku "tenang aku tahu pria idealnya Claire" kata Ann "gimana?" sahutku dingin "ya lucu ya gitu deh…" "bisa di gambarkan? Seperti siapa maksudnya…" "tipenya ya seperti Skye" kata Ann santai "hei…hei…hei…jangan bercanda" kataku lagi "nggak mungkin Claire suka sama pria pencuri licik!" kataku "wah…wah…wah dia pernah bilang padaku bahwa Skye pencuri baik hati dan aku pernah membaca diarynya di dalamnya terdapat ungkapan ooooh" Ann memegang pipinya dengan kedua tangannya (mayumi: ann beda di cerita ini soalnya ann kan tomboy) aku mual melihat Ann seperti itu kutendang pantatnya "PERGI!!!!" bentakku.

Sebelas menit kemudian Cliff datang dengan muka kusut "hai…." kataku "kenapa?" "Claire jahattttt" teriaknya "kenapa?" kataku menutup buku "dia…..dia menyuruhku mencari skye yang lama pergi!!!!!!!!" Cliff membentak "mungkin ada di forget-me-not-valley" kataku "gimana kalau kita cari besok?" kataku lagi berbaring di tempat tidur "kamu mendukungnya??" kata Cliff "dia…." "Cliff…." Kataku "bila kau suka seseorang,dukunglah dia, jangan sakiti dia…." "baik….lah" katanya.

---** Ann's POV** ---

---_in inner inn_---

"DOUG!!!!!!" teriak seseorang di luar aku bangun dan mengucek mata "aku minta bekal yang banyak kami mau pergi ke forget-me-to-valley" teriaknya lagi aku segera mengganti bajuku dan menyisir rambutku mengelabangnya juga.

"ayah!!!!" teriakku "ada apa???" "tidak" kata ayah "mereka minta bekal" "mereka????" "Cliff dan Gray" "oh…." Aku memanggut manggut

Aku berkunjung ke hot spring di sana enak udaranya dingin "Ann!!!!" panggil Claire "kamu tahu dimana Cliff dan Gray???" tanyanya "unggg" aku mengingat ngingat "iya mereka pergi ke forget-me-to-valley" kataku "ah…." Claire jatuh terduduk "kenapa Claire??? Kenapa???" teriakku histeris "mereka pasti pergi mencari Skye" katanya aku menyipitkan mata "apa maksudmu?" kataku "aku menyuruh Cliff pergi untuk mencari Skye aku hanya minta dia untuk mencari orang yang bisa mencarikan Skye untukku" kata Claire "tenang Claire…." Kataku "mereka pasti selamat…." Kataku lagi setelah itu Claire baru merasa tenang dia percaya bahwa mereka akan pulang dengan selamat.

---**Claire's POV**---

---_in saves farm_---

Aku sedang menyiram tumbuhan, tumbuhan strawwberryku hampir tumbuh "Claire…" kata seseorang aku menoleh "maafkan aku aku tidak bisa menemukan Skye…." "Cliff….Gray kalian pulang!!!!" aku memeluk mereka berdua "Claire…" kata Cliff "aku tidak menemukan Skye…." "aku tidak peduli itu….." kataku yang penting kalian pulang dengan selamat!!!!!" aku menarik tangan mereka "ayo!!!kita makan!!!". Kataku.

Waw selesai juga fic ini hihi nantikan episode lainnya ya…….

Cliif: oi! mayama yasada

Mayumi: namaku mayumi yoshida!!!!!! (marah)

Cliff: terserah!!!! Kenapa aku dan Gray jadi budaknya Claire???

Mayumi: budak???

Gray: ya!!!!

Cliff: dia kan suka sama aku

Gray: aku!

Cliff: aku!

Gray: aku!

(terjadi perkelahian jambak jambakkan)

Mayumi: oi berhenti..kyaaa(ditarik)

Kok aku terlibat hei lepaskan aku gray jangan tarik syalku mahalnya 10 juta tunggu cliff jangan jambak rambutku murahnya seratus perak (kok mahalan syal sama rambut ya?)

Ok….ba bai gubrak puyyeng (pingsan)


End file.
